Amor en cenizas
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Este es mi primer y unico fic shonen aiYaoi, no pidan que vuelva a repetir este genero ya que no lo volvere a hacer. Basada en una obra de teatro. Taimato o sorato Descubranlo, Acto 02: La confesion
1. Acto 01: El trato

**

* * *

**

AMOR EN CENIZAS

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola como varias de ustedes sabrán no soy muy adepto a este genero del fanfic mas que nada por el simple y sencilla razón de que no me gusta este tipo de cosas, pero hace días algo me ocurrió algo en mi interior nació, recordé una obra de teatro la cual me estoy basando, esta obra es una sátira espero que les agrade, un ultimo detalle este fic será el primero y único que haga de este genero por favor no insistan. Además por única ocasión mi hermana esta ayudándome a escribir este fic con sus ideas.

* * *

**ACTO 01: EL TRATO**

Era un día hermoso Tai estaba sentado en una banca escuchando música, de repente ve a lo lejos la silueta de el, su mejor amigo que se acerca, este al verlo sonríe y le dice- **como te ha ido.**

El chico le dice a Tai- **pues normal**

Tai al ver la sonrisa de su amigo se sonroja fuertemente y mira a otro lado, viendo las chicas que pasaban por el lugar, lentamente el se levanta y dice- **creo que ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.**

Cuando Tai estaba a punto de irse, una mano la detiene, cuando se voltea ve los ojos de él, su mirada mostraba una calidez que le estaba derritiendo el alma, lentamente él coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Tai y dice- **Tai hay una cosa que quiero decirte.**

Tai baja su mirada tratando de contener su rubor el cual era demasiado evidente, sigue escuchando la voz de él que dice- **quiero decirte que te quiero más que como a un amigo, eres alguien importante para mí, estoy enamorado de ti.**

Lentamente él levanta la cara de Tai, este al ver el rostro de él, ve que esta igual de sonrojado, él acerca su rostro al rostro de Tai, de un momento a otro sus labios harían contacto con los de él, ese deseo el de sentir un beso por aquellos labios.

Cuando estaba a punto de consumarse el beso Tai observa como él desaparece, todo el sitio se vuelve oscuro y siente que el empieza a caer en un profundo abismo…………..

En ese momento Tai despierta, estaba en su cama acostado, la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales de la habitación, Este con su mano la lleva a su rostro y dice- **solo fue un sueño, un sueño, nunca te dirá eso, debes de aceptarlo………….**

POV TAI

Esta es la tercera vez en la noche que me levanto, no se que hacer, desde hace tiempo tengo este sueño por estos sentimientos, en especial por este sentimiento que me consume el alma día a día, no se que hacer con el.

Me dirijo al baño, me pongo frente al espejo me miro, tengo un gran secreto, un secreto el cual me siento culpable, un secreto el cual si alguien se entera se alejaría de mi, este es mi secreto: estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Matt.

Se que estoy mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, este sentimiento es tan grande que no puedo contenderlo, mi alma me dice que lo ame con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que mi mente me dice que no debo hacerlo que el es solo mi amigo el cual solo siente una bella amistad por mi.

Nuevamente me siento en mi cama desde hace un mes vivo solo, ya que mi padres y mi hermana se fueron a vivir a México es un país peligroso pero se que ellos están bien, además prometí irme con ellos ahora que termine la secundaria, pero ese no es el caso.

FIN POV TAI

El aun así vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama y desnudo de la parte de arriba se acerca a la ventana, ahí mostrando toda su frustración y resentimiento dice gritando- **maldita sea por que me siento así, lo amo demasiado no puedo seguir viviendo así.**

Lentamente el ambiente se vuelve denso y pesado, en medio de la habitación se forma unos símbolos extraños en el cual en medio del lugar aparece una silueta, poco a poco esta silueta empieza a tomar la forma de un señor de unos 30 o 35 años de pelo largo oscuro, largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos son de color negro tan oscuros como la noche.

Tai se acerca y ve que esta vestido con un pantalón, playera y gabardina negra, aun cuando estaba vestido sencillamente se notaba la elegancia de su persona, lentamente mira con más detenimiento su cara y ve que alrededor de su boca tiene una barba de candado.

Tai mirándolo con detenimiento dice- **quien es usted.**

La persona que lo mira se acerca a el y le dice- **mi nombre es Lucifer.**

El chico sorprendido dice- **acaso es una broma.**

Lucifer contesta- **no es ninguna broma**- este se acerca a la cómoda cama y se sienta en ella, muy asustado Tai se aproxima y le pregunta- **entonces que haces aquí a que ha venido.**

Lucifer mostrando una sonrisa juguetona dice- **nada simplemente vine a brindarte mi ayuda.**

**-Ayudarme de que modo-** pregunta Tai dudando de que el diablo pudiera ayudarlo en algo.

Este divertido se levanta, se acerca a Tai, lentamente gira alrededor de este, lo mira con cuidado y dice- **sabes una cosa eres alguien con un gran corazón, hasta yo debo reconocerlo, puedo ver a través de ti tu corazón y sentimientos, se que has estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo por un amor imposible.**

Tai fingiendo como siempre dice- **estas loco como voy a estar sufriendo por alguien, si mi vida es perfecta.**

Entonces quieres que le haga una visita a Matt y le cuente todo lo que dices en las noches, tus sueños que no deberías de tener, hasta tus pensamientos mas profundos y ocultos esos que nadie sabe.

Tai estaba totalmente sonrojado y nervioso ante las palabras de lucifer, no quería demostrarlo pero se recriminaba aun mas por el sueño que había tenido hace poco, finalmente dice- **¿Cómo sabe todo eso?**

El con un tono juguetón dice- **eres un libro abierto, puedo ver perfectamente lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, eres alguien tan puro y sencillo que das pena, en tu vida te has interesado por una mujer y cuando el amor llega a tu vida se trata de tu mejor amigo.**

Tai molesto da la espalda y dice- **que tonterías estas diciendo, yo…..**- en ese momento se queda sin argumentos, le era difícil decir que estaba en lo cierto amaba a su amigo mas que a su propia vida, había llegado al punto de desear ser otra persona para poder decirle a su amigo lo que siente por el.

**-Sabes una cosa desde hace tiempo te he observado, podríamos hacer algo por tu situación, solo debes de pagarme con algo**- decía Lucifer como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

Tai cabizbajo responde- **nadie puede ayudarme ya que este asunto es un asunto perdido.**

Lucifer riéndose por primera vez dice- **si serás tonto, a que le tienes miedo.**

Tai dirigiéndose a la ventana, se acerca a ella mira el resplandor de la luna y dice- **tengo miedo a que me rechace a que se ría de mis sentimientos, a que piense que soy un inadaptado por mis preferencia**- entonces tai se voltea y mira a Lucifer pero en su mirada hay lagrimas y dice- **tengo miedo que al decirle mis sentimientos se aleje de mi y pierda su amistad.**

Lucifer sentado en la cama observa a este chico el cual esta a punto de llorar, sabe perfectamente que es lo que tiene que hacer pero la pregunta es aceptara. Finalmente Lucifer se levanta de la cama del chico y dice- **sabes te tengo una propuesta pero como te dije anteriormente tienes que pagar un precio por esa propuesta.**

Tai mirando seriamente a Lucifer dice- **¿Qué es lo que me propones?**

Lucifer sonriendo dice- **a cambio de tu alma puedo concederte el deseo que quieras.**

Tai por un momento se queda meditando tal propuesta, era posible que por su alma estar a lado de Matt, seria posible, a caso desperdiciaría su propuesta solo por conservar su alma, de que le servia ahora su alma, después de meditarlo mucho dice- **esta bien acepto tu propuesta.**

Lucifer con una sonrisa que denotaba su felicidad dice- **muy bien cual es su deseo mi estimado joven.**

Este iba a abrir la boca cuando en su mente medita que era lo que iba a decir- **_si pido que Matt me ame será eso; pero ambos seremos despreciados por la sociedad, pero si me transformo en mujer podría decirle lo que siento por el sin miedo a que la sociedad nos rechace._**

Después de haberlo meditado Tai dice- **mi deseo es que me transformes en una chica.**

Lucifer extrañado dice- **pensé que pedirías que ese chico que tanto amas te amara.**

Tai sentándose en su cama dice muy exaltado casi ensoñando consigo mismo- **si, yo también pensé en eso pero quiero salir con el, darle muestras de cariño en publico, decirle que lo amo sin tener miedo al que dirán si es que ven a dos hombres con muestra de cariño, así que si esta con una chica el podría mostrar esas muestras de cariño sin miedo.**

Lucifer entendiendo las palabras del chico extiende su mano, este extrañado comprende lo que trata hacer Lucifer, cerrar el trato, en eso oye la voz de Lucifer que dice- **antes de darme la mano te pregunto por ultima vez, estas seguro de lo que me pides, ya que no habrá marcha atrás.**

Tai sin ninguna duda asiente que no, que no hay dudas y extiende su mano, pero antes de que la tocara Lucifer retira su mano y dice- **solo una cosa mas, este tipo de tratos tiene un simple y pequeño pero el cual es el siguiente, no podrás decir que eres tu, es decir al momento que te transforme en chica tu persona como Tai desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabrá de ti, y si por casualidad dices quien eres realmente o del trato morirás al instante.**

Tai asumiendo los riesgos decide seguir con el trato y extiende su mano ahora el esperando a que Lucifer cierre el trato, este con una sonrisa de triunfo le da la mano.

Tai al sentir esa mano siente un gran sueño, era un sueño tranquilizador un sueño que lo calma, calma su ansiedad, apenas como puede este se recuesta en su cama lentamente se queda dormido.

Mientras tanto Lucifer miraba como el chico lo empezaba a cubrir una masa oscura la cual ocultaba al chico, nadie podía ver lo que sucedía con el cuerpo del chico, este se gira y del sitio de donde salio se empieza a formar un círculo de luz, este al entrar mira al chico y dice- **suerte, ya que la necesitaras…………….**

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola a todos espero que les haya agradado este experimento de fanfic no se que es lo que piensen si esto sigue siendo un Yaoi por el cambio que ha sucedido, si alguien sabe que ando bien entonces que me diga ya que soy un ignorante sobre este tema. Ahora si el siguiente episodio se vera en que termina si tai siendo mujer confiesa sus sentimientos a Matt, este lo aceptara o lo rechazara.

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado **ACTO 02: LA CONFESION**


	2. Acto 02: La Confesion

**ACTO 02: LA CONFESION**

* * *

La luna resplandecía, desde su ventana, podía ver claramente como la luz de la luna llena, como iluminaba una silueta que estaba acostada, desnuda, su pelo rubio se desbordaba en la suave almohada donde acomodaba su cabeza.

Lentamente de la puerta del baño sale una silueta la cual tiene puesta una suave y vistosa bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo, lentamente la silueta se acerca a la cama, podía ver como la otra que estaba recostada, estaba ya dormitando, asi que con un movimiento lento se deshace del nudo de su bata y empieza a quitársela, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, su piel brillante, sus prominentes senos, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas amplias, su pelo largo hasta media espalda.

Lentamente se sube a la cama y se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de la otra silueta, con un tono de voz llena de pasión y lujuria solo dice- "Matt eres mio"

Con una pasión desbordada lo empieza a besar en su pecho desnudo, lo acaricia suavemente en sus brazos, lentamente va quitando las sabanas, llegando hasta la parte donde esta sus caderas.

En ese momento todo se vuelve negro, ya no esta Matt, ya no esta la habitación, solo se ve a si mismo flotando en la negrura del lugar, la sensación era horrible...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Era de día, la luz del sol entraba con fuerzas por su ventana, no recuerda haberla dejado abierta la noche anterior, en ese momento que su mente se aclara un poco recuerda la platica que había tenido realmente había pasado eso, era lo que se preguntaba Tai desde anoche, su mente recordaba la platica que había tenido con el diablo, realmente había hecho esa locura, con pereza se levanta, sentía como si su cuerpo le doliera, se sentía raro.

"Creo que voy a enfermar" pensaba Tai a la hora de caminar.

Cuando llega al espejo se lleva una sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, acaso era el; pero no lo era lo que estaba viendo en el reflejo del espejo del baño, era algo totalmente distinto, su pelo castaño había desaparecido, ahora era pelo lacio a la altura de sus hombros de un color castaño rojizo, sus ojos ya no son castaños oscuros ahora son castaños claro.

-No lo puedo creer- decía Tai, escucha su timbre de voz, ahora era suave y melodioso.

no podía creer el cambio que había pasado, no solo su rostro había cambiado, sino también su voz y su cuerpo, así mismo su sexo, el ahora es un ella, no podía disimular su alegría, ahora podía decirle a su mejor amigo que lo ama, no podría sentirse mas feliz por eso.

Así que revisa y busca entre la ropa de su hermana algo que le quedara, debía de aprovechar que sus padres y hermana no estaban en el país, esta era una oportunidad dorada, no debería de desaprovecharla, debía de seguir adelante todo por su amado Matt.

Tres horas después...

Matt estaba sentado en la banca del parque, había recibido un mensaje de Tai que le pedía que se reunieran en el parque a esa hora, no era nada raro para Tai hacer este tipo de reuniones al vapor, lo extraño es que siempre le marca y le dice, ahora esta vez no hubo ninguna llamada, fue un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Ve que pasa el tiempo, ve las chicas pasar, este cansado de esperar a su amigo alza la mirada al cielo de repente oye que unos pasos se detienen.

-Gracias por venir- Matt escucha la voz melodiosa de una chica así que baja la mirada y ve que se trata de una chica que bestia una playera corta mostrando su ombligo, un pantalón que le quedaba ajustado, zapatos que combinaban perfectamente con su ropa, Pelo castaño rojizo suelto pero bellamente acomodado.

Se que no me conoces, pero yo si te conozco te he visto por mucho tiempo- dice Tai con su voz dulce y melodiosa.

-Tu, ¿quien eres?- pregunta Matt, viendo la chica.

-Me permites sentarme a tu lado- dice Tai nuevamente con su tono de voz suave, Matt asiente y se hace a un lado, en ese momento el se sienta junto a el, se sentía nervioso, ahora era una chica debía actuar como una.

-Aun no me has dicho mi nombre, y además estoy esperando a un amigo- dice Matt mostrando un poco de seriedad, el había pensado en todo, en que vestir, pero no había pensando en ningún nombre así que rápidamente piensa uno, así que dice

-Me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi, y la verdad es que tu amigo Tai no va a venir, yo te cite aquí usando su teléfono- dice Tai, ve que Matt mira feo, lo que hace es que el saca su celular y se lo entrega. Continua hablando- ayer sin que se diera cuenta le robe su celular a el, toda la noche me la pase para tratar de desbloquearlo y cuando lo hice, mande el mensaje.

En ese momento Matt se levanta y trata de irse, pero es detenida por la mano de Sora/Tai y continua diciendo- se lo que hice esta mal, pero llevo mucho tiempo viéndote y deseaba poder hablar contigo a solas sin que tu amigo estuviera merodeando, así que solo te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo.

El se sienta y se dispone a escuchar a la chica en cuestión, podía notar su nerviosismo, así que decide calmarse.

"Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo"- dice Matt mostrando una mirada seria.

"La verdad quiero decirte que tu... que tu... que tu me gustas mucho, llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti"- dice con una mirada al suelo, sabia que Matt era del tipo de persona que tardaba en reaccionar a las sorpresas, así que manteniendo la mirada baja espera su reacción.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lo siento no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos"- contesta Matt bajando la mirada también, el al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo decide tomar sus manos y la aprieta contra su pecho, puede notar el sonrojo de este.

"Por favor te pido que los aceptes, solo dame una oportunidad se que no te arrepentirás"- dice el, tratando de convencerlo, ya no podía verlo como tal, ahora como mujer lo veía como todo un hombre, lo quería demasiado para dejarlo ir.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"No puedo ya que no se nada de ti, eres una completa extraña"- Contesta Matt tratando de salir de esta bochornosa situación.

"No necesitas saber nada de mi por el momento, solo que te amo, te amo mas que mi propia alma, dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas"- decía Tai tratando de convencerlo, no dejaría de intentarlo, ya que el no tenia nada mas que perder.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"No lo se, aunque me digas eso, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos"- dice Matt, se estaba desesperando, la chica era muy insistente, debía de cortar la platica con ella rápidamente.

"Por favor Matt,¿Por que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti"- en ese momento lo suelta y se señala a si misma, puede notar como el se sonroja, sabe que su cuerpo es espectacular, sabia que es un hueso duro de roer; pero debía de insistir hasta el final.

"No es eso"- contesta tomando un tono mas serio, mira de nuevo fijamente a la chica, su belleza lo perturba; pero debía de mantenerse serio.

"Entonces Matt dime que ves en mi, solo lo quiero lo mejor de ti"- dice la chica un poco mas molesta, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa seductora, notaba como el se sonrojaba de nuevo, debía de presionar un poco mas y Matt seria suyo.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"No es eso, la verdad no es eso"- nota que se queda en silencio buscando las palabras mas adecuada para lo que va a decir, finalmente encuentra esas palabras y continua hablando- la verdad es que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas"- Matt al decir todo esto, se da cuenta de que ha abierto su boca, finalmente ha dicho lo que realmente había ocultado. Ve que la chica pone una mirada triste, sabe que era lo mejor, hablar con sinceridad con la chica era lo mejor

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?"- dice Tai, pensando en Mimi que era la chica mas popular de la escuela, esa chica es un poco frívola; pero solo en apariencia ya que ha hecho amistad en ella y sabe que realmente es una chica muy dulce y amigable.

"Lo siento no puedo decirte de quien se trata"- contesta Matt hablando en un tono serio, con la mirada ensombrecida.

"Si no puedes decirme te entiendo, Pero debo de insistir, quien es la persona que te ha robado el corazón"- dice nuevamente Tai, siente que cada palabra que dice en estos momentos se le rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos, pero debe saber como su mejor amigo, quien es esa persona la cual ha sabido conquistar su corazón.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

-No puedo decírtelo- dice mostrando amargura en sus palabras.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

-Por que no, acaso te da vergüenza expresar tus sentimientos- le contesta manteniendo la compostura.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

-Si me da mucha vergüenza, así que déjalo así- contesta Matt bajando su mirada y mostrando una sonrisa forzada, mientras sus ojos expresaban una tristeza muy profunda

-A mi también me da vergüenza expresar mis sentimientos pero hay que hacerlo, sino jamas esa persona que amas lo sabrá- Tai se mordía la lengua, lo estaba animando a expresar sus sentimientos a una persona que no era el, debía estar mal de la cabeza.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

-Tienes razón, debo de hacerlo- dice Matt con un renovado entusiasmo.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Aun así debo de insistir, quien es aquella persona que ha robado tu corazón.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

La verdad, la persona de quien me he enamorado es...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

es...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Es de mi mejor amigo, estoy enamorado de mi menor amigo... Tai"

Tai por un momento pareció escuchar la risa del diablo como si se estuviera divirtiendo por la situación, el solo cambia su mirada a una triste, es doloroso saber que es uno correspondido y no poder corresponderle, así que solo le dice-"No te preocupes, el tal vez te corresponda"

"Gracias"

"Si me disculpas debo de irme, fue un placer hablar contigo"- Tai se retira con la cabeza gacha, por sus temores había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida, ahora que haría, ya nada le importaba, lo mejor seria morir en ese instante y dejar de existir, ya que por el contrato el no puede decir que la fachada de Sora que había creado en ese momento es en realidad su amigo Tai.

¿Continuara...?

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Por fin después de varios años termine este fic que sentía que nunca iba a poder terminar, siempre que pensaba en esta historia siempre se me cruzaba algo y evitaba el escribirla, ahora que ya esta dejare que ustedes la juzguen, dependiendo del numero de reviews que reciba posiblemente haga un tercer episodio y le de un final mas definitivo.


End file.
